The objectives of this project are: (1) to identify, adapt and pretest in the laboratory, measurements of response variables including plaque bacteria speciation, cytologic changes and pH modification; (2) to conduct short-term clinical studies of agents which might be capable of restricting plaque and caries. These studies would measure various safety and efficacy parameters of antiplaque agents.